death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumi vs Ryuko (DBX)
Tatsumi vs Ryuko is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 3! Akame ga Kill vs Kill la Kill! This ain't even my final form... but I wouldn't need to go that far to kill you. Which anime badass triumphs in battle? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Capital Outskirts (Akame ga Kill) "You know, Lub. The girl from the report kinda reminds me a little of... Akame." Tatsumi said, overlooking the scrunched paper in his hands. "You mean, the cold blooded brooding type? Yeah, I can see that." Lubbock replied softly. "You better hope that's all she's got in common with her; here she comes." the seamstress said, leaping into the trees to proceed with his half of the mission. Ryuko noticed him up ahead and drew her Scissor Blade and pointed it to her side. Tatsumi gripped his key to Incursio. He sized up the assailant, being more than aware that this battle could well be his last. HERE WE GO!!! ''' In a blinding charge, the pair clashed blades in a blur of red, black and white. Tatsumi was amazed by Ryuko's speed and strength, but he held his own. Ryuko was then the first to combine any attack from a limb with her strikes, kicking into Tatsumi's chest and sending him back a few feet. She didn't let up, and nearly took his head off as he ducked the attack. He then delivered a response, slashing for her head, but catching the shoulder piece of her armour. He then went for a jab, but Ryuko managed to redirect his momentum, sending him crashing to the floor. Ryuko then kicked him in the face and he slammed hard against a rock, and she landed several feet away from him. She pointed the blade at him, beckoning him to get back up. So he did. "You're good. But Night Raid taught me well." Tatsumi said confidently, making a headstrong charge for her position. Ryuko went to block, but Tatsumi leapt and then kicked her in the face. Ryuko skidded across the floor, but parried the next strike with ease, pushing into Tatsumi who staggered. Tatsumi planted his sword downward, and spun around the handle, using the momentum to deliver a flying kick into the chest of Ryuko. Skidding a few feet away, Ryuko spread her arms wide, revealing spikes appearing on her armour before rushing Tatsumi again, this time looking for a killing blow off the bat. The assassin sensed something was up; her armour had changed, and he needed to adapt as well. Only issue was that Ryuko was all over him, battering him against the tree. She then went for a finish, which Tatsumi dodged by the finest of hairs. He skidded on the floor, being whacked by the back end of the Scissor Blades as he went. He then let out a cry, before calling on his Imperial Arms. "INCURSIO!" he roared, the armour surrounding his body just as Ryuko closed the gap. He summoned his spear, and fended off the attack, pushing her against a tree. Ryuko looked to the floor, before pushing her legs off the trunk to propel herself beneath Tatsumi, before slashing at Incursio's knee. The armour held up, and then Tatsumi responded with a wicked strike of his hand, punching Ryuko arse first into a rock, breaking it. She slowly got back up, parrying the hammering blow Tatsumi wanted to deal, before engaging in a sharp duel of power against speed. Though Ryuko landed assaults on Tatsumi, Incursio was holding them back well. Worse for Ryuko, Tatsumi's few hits were proving very strong, and she was beginning to struggle to hold him back much longer. She then uncharacteristically dropped the Scissor Blade from her chest height, which drew Tatsumi into raising his spear high, and allowed Ryuko to drag her weapon across his stomach. Incursio held up to the damage, though it was obvious that damage had been done. Ryuko then went to snip the head from Incursio's body, but the Demon Armour forced Tatsumi up to his feet, and kicked her across the path. He then threw his spear, narrowly missing the mark. Ryuko rushed back at Tatsumi, going for a cross cut. But a metallic arm grabbed her own, and Incursio simply hip tossed Ryuko, before kicking her across the ground. Ryuko spat a combination of blood and dirt from her mouth, looking back for her target. Where was he? The spear was gone from the tree, and his attacker seemed to be missing. But this made Ryuko more anxious than before. She tried to see any sign in the distance, but it was a telltale roar from behind her that gave Tatsumi away, as he yelled out with a brutal swing. Ryuko slid on her knees to avoid the clubbing blow, kicking Incursio in the face. But Tatsumi began hammering her defences, sending her weapon flying into the air. Now completely compromised, Ryuko titled her shoulders to block the attacks; her armour doing what it could before Tatsumi finally broke her guard, planting the spear weapon through the mouth of Ryuko, whose body now slumped forwards. Not taking a chance, Tatsumi then punched her body deeper into the woods before Incursio wore off. Lubbock then whistled from behind him. "Nice work! We should check in with the others though. Let's get to the store first." he said, handing a hooded cloak to Tatsumi, who nodded. "Let's go." '''DBX! Conclusion The winner is Tatsumi!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Anime themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX Category:What if DBXs Category:Hero themed DBXs Category:Protagonist themed DBXs Category:Human vs Human DBX